


Naval Battle (Another Ending)

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Lucy Heartfilia, Injury, Protective Loke, Torture, celestial spirits shenanigans, worried Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: What would have happened if Loke summoned himself to save Lucy from Minerva's onslaught of attacks?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Loke, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Naval Battle (Another Ending)

Everyone had been knocked out of the naval battle. Now only Lucy remained inside, as well as Sabertooth's mage Minerva. 

Lucy gazed up at the mage with worry. She knew little to nothing about what this woman could do, or even what her magic was. She had been strong enough to shrug off Juvia's previous attacks, so she had to be powerful. 

That's when the onslaught began. 

It was utter agony. Her skin felt like it was on fire with every blow Minerva sent her way. Her body felt heavy. She knew she was in trouble if she did not figure something out. 

'' I need to get a spirit out here quickly.'' Lucy mumbled. She reached down, groping for the keys at her waist. 

However, she was filled with horror because her celestial spirit keys were not there. Her entire belt was gone in fact. 

'' What, where are they?'' Lucy mumbled. 

Then she looked up to where Minerva was floating a ways above her. 

Minerva held her belt in her hand, and she could see the keys held tightly in her hands. 

'' No.'' Lucy breathed. 

She watched as the keys began to glow brightly in Minerva's hands. It was as if she was doing something to them. Lucy wanted to rush forward to take her keys back, but she never got the chance. She was struck once again by Minerva's attacks. Lucy was nearly sent flying out of the water sphere the two were inside of, but she managed to stop herself just at the barrier of it. Another foot and she would have been out of the match, and her guild in last place for that challenge. 

That was something that she could not afford. 

She refused to let Fairy Tail stay at the bottom after suffering that way for so long. 

Minerva's attacks continued, until Lucy said those words. 

'' MY guild will be number 1 again.'' Lucy stated. 

And then the attacks stopped. 

At least until the timer went off. 

Then Minerva's hands lit up with magical energy, and her attacks became ten times worse then before. 

\---

He realized that something was seriously wrong when he felt a strange magic aura. 

This was not Lucy's magic he was feeling. This was somethiong completely different, and it was threatening. 

Loke knew right away that Lucy was in trouble. He was not sure exactly what was going on, but what ever it was it was not good. Had her keys been stolen from her? 

Loke did not hesitate in his descision to open his own gate to reach her. If Lucy was in trouble then she would need him. 

Loke was quick to pass through the gate, finding himself under water inside of the arena for the magic games. There were people screaming around him, including the announcers who appeared to be begging someone to stop attacking. Loke's eyes flew towards where he could sense Lucy's familiar magical energy. 

Anger quickly filled his gaze when he saw what was going on. 

Minerva, one of Sabertooths mages, was beating the hell out of his key holder. Lucy was not even moving anymore, clearly unconscious, and unable to fight back against the onslaught. Minerva had Lucy's keys held tightly in her hands, while the other one was shooting energy at Lucy. 

'' How dare you!'' Loke seethed as he rushed forward to attack her. 

He was so much faster then Minerva's attacks that the mage actually appeared caught off guard. There was a look of surprise in her eyes as Loke struck her hard in the stomach, sending her back a few feet. The lion spirit placed himself between Lucy and Minerva, determined to protect her from any more harm. 

'' Well well, I thought for sure that my magic would prevent this from happening.'' Minerva said, quickly pulling herself together. '' I underestimated celestial spirits.'' 

'' Give them back.'' Loke demanded. '' Those are Lucy's keys. You don't deserve to have them.'' He stated. 

'' I'll take them if I want.'' Minerva said. '' She can have them back, but not until the match is over.'' Minerva stated. 

'' Then I guess I'll just take them by force.'' Loke said as he rushed forward. 

'' I'd like to see you try!'' Minerva screamed as she shot her magic towards Loke. 

loke barely managed to dodge her attack, but before he could fire off his own there was another blast of magic energy flying right towards him. He had no time to block it. He was struck right in the chest by the blow, being sent backwards a ways. When he finally came to a stop he could barely breath. It felt as if his chest had been crushed. 

This was not good. 

If she could do this much damage to him, then what could she do to Lucy. 

Loke's eyes flew over to where Lucy was hovering in the water. She had yet to move a muscle, but he could see that she was still breathing. Loke had to get her out of here. He knew she would be upset with him about it later, but he had to try something to end this fight. Maybe if he carried her out of this water sphere then he could end Minervas assault. 

However, Minerva had other plans. 

'' Oh no you don't you pathetic little lion.'' Minerva seethed as energy grew around her. 

One second Lucy was just a few feet away from Loke, and the next she was gone with a flash of light. 

'' What the hell?'' Loke mumbled, searching for where his key holder had vanished to. 

His eyes strayed up to where Minerva was hovering, and he found her holding Lucy there by her neck. her magic was striking her all over her body, injuring her further. 

'' Stop!'' Loke screamed, preparing for an attack. 

'' Stay out of this.'' Minerva stated. '' You need to learn your place. How about I teach you?'' She said. 

Loke launched forward to try and rescue Lucy from Minerva's clutches. Before he could even get close his body was enveloped by a bright light, and all he felt was pain. he fought with all his strength to stay conscious against the attack. His body was on fire. When the light finally vanished he was barely able to move. He looked up to where Minerva was still attacking Lucy, once again launching at her. Minerva saw him coming, and threw Lucy away with a hard kick to her back. Minerva's full attention was turned to Loke as magic energy began to swirl around her fingertips. 

'' '' Regulus Impact!'' loke screamed as a lion made of Golden light appeared before him. 

Minerva only grinned as she opened a portal in front of her, allowing the blast to pass through it. 

However, Loke was not expecting her to open the portal and release the blast right in front of where Lucy was hovering lifelessly. The blast struck her, and Lucy was sent flying outside of the water sphere. 

'' LUCY!'' 

'' We're not done here!'' Minerva shouted as she fired a blast at Loke. He had no time to block it, and was quickly sent flying. He was forced out of the sphere, falling towards the ground below alongside Lucy. 

'' The referee has called the match.'' One of the announcers had yelled out. 

'' LUCY!'' 

Loke tried to reach out for Lucy, wanting to protect her from hitting the ground. However, she was just out of his reach, her hand slipping right past him as she grew closer to the ground below. Terror overtook him, afraid that he was watching his key holders last few seconds in this world. 

A flash of pink and black across the ground settled this panic. Natsu and Gray had run into the arena to catch her. The two had Lucy laid out on the ground, her beaten body on display for all to see. 

Loke landed harder then expected, falling to one knee as he tried to keep his balance. 

'' Is she breathing?'' Loke asked, his voice pained. 

'' Yeah, she is.'' Gray assured. 

'' Just hang in there Lucy.'' Natsu begged. 

Loke forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly. He was far more injured then he had realized. He made his way over to Lucy, falling to his knees at her side. 

'' This is my fault. I should have come through the gate sooner.'' Loke whispered. 

'' Don't do that Loke.'' Gray told him. '' You didn't do this to her, they did.'' he stated, his gaze shifting to the approaching figure. Loke's gaze followed to find Minerva walking towards him. 

'' How could you do this to her?'' Loke demanded. '' She did nothing to you.'' He stated. 

'' She got in my way.'' Minerva stated with a shrug. '' And she needed to learn her place. A guild such as yours will never be able to take down Sabertooth.'' She stated before moving as if to take another step forward. Before she could get far both Erza and Gray were in her way. 

'' One more step and you will regret it.'' Erza warned. 

There was a beat of silence, filled only by the sound of Wendy falling to her knees to try and heal what she could of Lucy's injuries. Chelia was quick to join her, the two mages desperate to save her life. 

Lucy was in safe hands now. 

That left just one thing remaining. 

Loke forced himself to a stand, stumbling when he felt the pain in his chest once again. There was a hand on his shoulder to steady him, belonging to Gray. 

'' We can handle this from here man. You should go back and heal up.'' Gray urged. 

'' No, not yet.'' Loke stated, brushing Gray's hand aside. 

'' What are you going to do little lion? Do you want another lesson?'' Minerva asked with a dark tone to her voice. The rest of her guilds team was approaching from behind, their two dragon slayers smiling maniacally as they got closer. 

'' Give them back.'' Loke demanded. '' Give back Lucy's keys.'' 

'' What are you going to do if we don't?'' Sting asked, practically mocking them. 

'' You bastards.'' Natsu seethed. '' You're going to pay for what you've done.'' He stated. 

'' You've made an enemy of the wrong people.'' Erza stated. '' I hope you're ready for what's to come.'' She added. 

'' We'll see about that.'' Minerva whispered. Her eyes focused in on Lucy's form on the ground. '' I won't deny, she has some power, but it won't save her from the wrath of our guild. I just hope that she has learned her lesson after all of that.'' 

'' Cut the crap already, give Lucy back her keys now.'' Loke demanded. 

'' Fine then.'' Minerva conjured a portal, and pulled the belt Lucy's keys were attached to through it. She threw them at Loke, who managed to catch them with one hand. '' Just be sure to remember this.'' Minerva whispered as her hand glowed with magic energy. 

There was a beat of silence and then lucy cried out in pain behind them. Loke spun around to find Lucy's body trembling on the ground as she curled around her abdomen. There was a strange light emanating from there. 

'' Stop it already!'' Natsu screamed. 

'' You'll pay!'' Loke yelled, turning to strike Minerva. 

His attack never came close as he became her new target. His insides felt like they were being crushed as he fell to his knees in agony. He glared up at Minerva through pain filled eyes. 

'' Do you want more?'' Minerva asked, the light in her hand growing brighter. 

The pain became so bad that Loke actually screamed in agony. He was barely able to keep himself steady, fighting with every breath to remain where he was. 

'' I think they've had enough now.'' sting said. '' We don't want our guild to be disqualified after all.'' he stated. 

'' I guess you're right.'' Minerva said, her hand falling to her side. 

The second the pain stopped Loke found himself falling to the side. Gray was quick to catch him, keeping the lion spirit upright. 

'' You're going to pay for what you did to her.'' Natsu whispered, anger dripping from his voice. '' None of you will ever get away with what your guild did today.'' 

'' We'll see about that.'' Minerva whispered as she turned her back on them, and left with the rest of her team. 

At this point medical was beginning to arrive, loading Lucy onto a stretcher to take her to the infirmary for treatment. Wendy was following close behind, worried for the celestial mage. Loke immediately tried to stand and follow them, but his legs gave way before he was even upright. Gray helped to guide him back to the ground. 

'' We'll take care of her Loke.'' Gray assured. '' Go ahead and go back.'' He stated. 

'' Gray, make me a promise.'' Loke whispered. 

'' What is it?'' Gray asked. 

Before Loke spoke he placed Lucy's keys into his hand, gripping the ice make wizards arm tight. 

'' Don't let them get away with this.'' Loke whispered. '' And no matter what, take Sabertooth down.'' He stated. 

'' We will.'' Gray assured. '' All of us will.'' 

'' Thank you.'' 

With that Loke vanished in a flash of gold, leaving Gray to follow the others while carrying Lucy's keys in his hands. 

They were going to pay for what they had done to not only one, but two of their mages. 


End file.
